


Inflamed

by HaneGaNai (nezstorm)



Series: Glance [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/HaneGaNai
Summary: Starrk was lost the very moment he saw him enter the room.





	Inflamed

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting old works.

Starrk was lost the very moment he saw him enter the room.

Ah, he was the most beautiful, deliciously hot, scorching walking sin Starrk had ever encountered. And boy, he'd pretty much give anything to get burned by the blazing fire that was Kurosaki Ichigo.

His outrageous hair the color of the setting sun; the expressive brown eyes with flecks of gold piercing through you to the very core of your being, striking with strength and stubbornness; the scowl that never disappeared no matter if it was him speaking or someone else, the pink lips set in a thin line looking so painfully tasty; the slender neck just begging to be marked; long fingers that were perfect for holding on tight, scratching, scorching, burning, leaving red marks on your back, setting you on fire.

Starrk didn't even try to pay attention to what his secretary was saying (Szayel could pretty much have been talking about how the color pink increased one's IQ, he couldn't care less). His whole being was focused on the other side of the conference table where the cause of his hard-on sat with his arms crossed and a really bored expression on his face. So sexy. He didn't even notice when the meeting ended until the orange head stood up from his chair, collected his papers and headed to the door. And for the first time in his life he didn't let the occasion go, because it was too troublesome or because sleeping was a much better option. No. He left his place behind the conference table, left everything behind for his secretary to take care of, and followed Ichigo out of the room. Not yet on his heels with his breath caressing the soft skin of the man's neck, but close enough for him not to lose sight of his interest as they maneuvered between people and cubicles.

Starrk didn't have a clue as to what he'd say once Kurosaki turned around or they reached a point where he won't be able to keep his presence hidden. The one thing he knew though was that no matter what happens – whether he'll get rejected or not - he'll be inflamed. Burned by the fire residing in the young man, the fire that he could already feel creeping its way into his heart making him feel alive, more alive than ever before in his life.

Alive and no longer alone.


End file.
